lucythedaughterofthedevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil
'' Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil'' is a computer-animated cartoon aired by Cartoon Network as part of its Adult Swim programming block. It was written & directed by Loren Bouchard, produced by Bouchard, Seth and Josh Piezas, and animated by Fluid Animation. It starred Melissa Bardin Galsky as Lucy, who as the title states, is the daughter of the devil (voiced by H.Jon Benjamin). In a post on a fan web site, Loren Bouchard reported that the show has not been renewed by Adult Swim – effectively canceling the series. Premise The show follows the titular 21-year-old Lucy, who lives in San Francisco and has been tapped by her father, the devil, to fulfill her destiny as the Antichrist, whether she likes it or not. Along the way she meets up with a DJ — Jesús — who turns out to be the second coming of the messiah and the two begin dating from the first episode after Lucy saves him from a fire created by her father to kill him. Meanwhile, her father tries different schemes in his quest to take over the world with the help of his "advocate," Becky, who acts as something of a personal assistant. At the same time a group of "Special Clergy," two priests and a nun, are on a mission from the Vatican to find and destroy Lucy. Characters *'Lucy' (Melissa Bardin Galsky, and Jessi Klein in the pilot) - The Antichrist, born of the devil and an unnamed woman in exchange for a Datsun 280 ZX.[1] An apparently normal young woman with the single exception of a small pair of devil horns, she has graduated art school but is on no fixed career path, instead helping her father out in his ventures to conquer the world and taking a more-or-less permanent position as a bartender at his restaurant, Tequila Sally's, in the meanwhile. She is in a relationship with DJ Jesús, and helps him in his different stunts, and seems to want to get him and her father close together.[2] *'Jesús' (Jon Glaser) - A DJ, (claustrophobic) escape artist,[3] and the messiah who performs "nearacles" ("almost miracles, but not quite.") during his sets. He has a Hispanic accent.[1] *'The Devil' (H. Jon Benjamin) - The mythical figure of pure evil, though he seems more playful and naughty than malevolent, and is willing to take over the world slowly and through schemes. Though he is certainly willing to outright kill the DJ when the possibility arises,[3] he will also settle for lesser schemes to get him out of the way or even allow him to live if he believes he can benefit from it. He is often wearing a sweater that is reference to Bill Cosby from 'The Cosby Show' giving him that 'Dad' look.[4] *'Becky' (Melissa Bardin Galsky) - Officially titled the Devil's Advocate, Becky serves as something of a personal assistant and manager for the Devil.[1] Playing the level head to the Devil's flights of fancy, she is frequently annoyed at his schemes, voicing the opinion that they're rather pointless or unnecessarily involved. Her head is a fleshless skull.[4] *'Judas' (H. Jon Benjamin) - DJ Jesús' sycophantic personal assistant. He can usually be found at Jesús' side, helping him with his stunts. Among his responsibilities is wrangling the ever-present camera crew around the DJ. *'Senator Robert "Bob" Whitehead' (Sam Seder) - A U.S. Senator who worships Satan, though he tries to keep it secret from the public. The Devil has made plans for him to become President of the United States, with Lucy at his side; however, she is completely uninterested in him.[1] *'The Special Clergy' - A group of priests and a nun on a mission from the Vatican to save the world from the Antichrist.[1] They collect rare religious artifacts and spy on characters with Satanic ties, to help them with their mission. The following are members of the Special Clergy: **'Special Father #1: Giuseppe Cantalupi' (H. Jon Benjamin) - The apparent leader of the trio. He is heard giving a monologue at the beginning of almost every episode. **'Special Father #2: Benetti' (Sam Seder) - The most quiet of the trio. He speaks with an Italian accent and is never seen without his night-vision goggles. **'Special Sister: Mary' (Eugene Mirman) - With a lazy eye and a shrill, grating voice, Sister Mary seems to be the most dedicated to the Special Clergy's mission. She is not above killing innocent bystanders, and will do so at the slightest provocation. Episodes The pilot first aired in 2005, and the series began in 2007. A unique feature of Lucy, is that each episode features a different opening sequence with a new theme song. Season 1: 2005-2007 Production The pilot episode "He's Not the Messiah, He's a DJ" first aired on October 30, 2005.[15] After nearly 2 years and a number of re-airings, the show was picked up for a full season, which premiered on September 9, 2007.[16] Some changes were made between the pilot and the full series. The voice of Lucy was changed from Jessi Klein to Melissa Bardin Galsky; the third Special Father character, a black man missing an eye, was discarded and replaced with the Special Sister; and the cover of "Maneater" used as opening music was replaced for rebroadcasts. Each episode of the show begins with a different piece of music and animated sequence.